Tied Up
by RnR143637
Summary: Inspired by the SVU season finale, Zebras! El's tied up...What else is there that you need to know? Lol. Enjoy! Smut/Fluff. Mature audiences only!
1. Tied Up

"El!! Oh my God!! Are you ok?! You ok?!"

Olivia Benson went up to her tied up partner shaky and numb. She had a million things on her mind that she didn't know what she was doing, or saying for that matter. In fact, she already couldn't remember what went down just five minutes ago.

"Liv, I'm fine." Elliot Stabler said to his partner, refusing to look her in the eye.

He had no clue what had just happened. Just like his partner he had a lot of things going on in his mind. There was one thing in particular he couldn't get out of his head. How could she kiss Stuckey? He knew that it was to save his life and hers, but when she didn't pull away right away he was beginning to think it wasn't to save him. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Why won't you look at me, El?" Olivia asked her partner solemnly.

It was than she realized what had happened. "Oh my God!!" She said to herself. Why would she do that? Why would she do such a thing? Yes, she HAD to do it. She didn't know why she didn't pull away right away. Why didn't she look at Elliot right away and signal for him to kick him in his groin? Not wanting think about what happened, she looked at her partner, all tied up … in a chair. Wow. All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe.

"So are you going to untie me or what?" Elliot asked his partner, confused. He looked up at her eyes and immediately saw her milk chocolate eyes turn a darker and sultry brown. He swallowed hard.

It was than Olivia stood up and hovered over him, smirking. She leaned over him, her lips slowly grazing his lips, cheeks, and than ears, making him think she was going to untie him. She than whispered in his ear, "What were you thinking about while I was kissing Stuckey?" Elliot just shivered. He didn't know if it was because of having to have that gross image of Stuckey and his partner having a make-out session or Olivia's lips torturing him by slowly grazing his ears. He swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say to that. What do you say to that? What do you say to having to watch your partner and an annoying, creeper, little kid kissing your partner like she was his? He thought he was going to throw up right then and there.

Olivia smiled when she felt him slightly shiver at the mere touch of her lips. "You goin' to say somethin' or not?" Olivia than slowly straddled Elliot and say on his lap, slowly grinding against him, immediately feeling how much he wanted her. She than softly pressed her lips against his, and than pulling back when she felt him kiss her back. Without saying a word, she took off her shirt and tossed it on the floor of the lab, almost hitting the now unconscious Stuckey. She smiled when she saw Elliot's eyes turn a Cobalt Blue. She closed in the gap once more, only this time not pulling away when he kissed her back, hard and with passion. He moaned into her mouth making her more turned on, and she was loving every second of it. She started unbuckling his jeans and pulled them down. She than took off her jeans and threw them on the floor as Elliot began sucking on her neck. She moaned in contentment. "Oh God."

Elliot groaned against her ear, "Once again, I ask. Are you going to untie me?" Olivia shivered, but she refused to give in. She wanted to be in control. She smirked. "Fat chance Stabler." She than began talking off her black thong and continued taking off Elliot's briefs. Slowly, she began riding him, rocking with him. She moaned, "Oh El!!"

Elliot moaned trying to quicken the pace but with no success. He forgot he was all tied up and he groaned in frustration. He NEEDED to hold her! He couldn't take it any longer. He thought he was going to break around her. Than, he slowly grazed his teeth against her chest and began to bit at her bra. With his teeth he took down the cups that were holding her gorgeous and full breasts together and began sucking on them. Olivia moaned louder.

"Oh fuck El!!" Olivia started to quicken the pace as Elliot sucked on her breast harder. When she felt him almost explode inside of her, she painfully slowed the pace down, making Elliot PISSED!

"Fuck Liv!! Please, untie me!! Take these fuckin' rops off of me!!" Olivia looked down at the poor man struggling beneath her. This just heightened her senses all the more. She decided that she put him through enough and began untying him. It was than Elliot got them both off of the chair and slammed her against the wall banging into her, HARD. Olivia bit down on his shoulder, shaking in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!! Oh God, El!!" He continued slamming into her, harder each time, as she turned into mush around him, waves of pleasures hitting her, one after the other. Finally, he came into her, slowing down as he crashed his lips with hers, their tongues dancing together. He stopped, putting his head on her shoulder as he sighed.

She gripped his shoulders, their sweat mingling with each other. Her neat ponytail was now a mess and his hair the same.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I know."


	2. Halloren's Viewing and Liv's Apartment

Disclaimer: Alright so I was way too excited to be writing again that I totally forgot to write this down!! Ok so obviously I own NOTHING!! All the characters belong to the great and wonderful Dick Wolf!! However, O'Halleran's brother and nephew are mine!! =)

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Thanks for all the reviews!! Keep them coming!! =) These reviews are what keep me going!!

Ok on with the story!!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The funeral home was filled with only a few people, just some of the Medical Examiners, Crime Scene Investigators, lawyers, and of course the Special Victim's Unit Precinct was there to pay their respects to O'Halleran. It was only that very same day that they found out that he didn't have much of a family in New York City. Only his brother, Brett, and his nephew, Brandon was there. According to Brett their parents were in Ireland, but couldn't make the journey to New York City due to the fact that both couldn't walk. His Mom was in a wheelchair and his Dad bedridden, after suffering a stroke a year ago.

Olivia walked around the parlor, not being able to really register that O'Halleran was really dead. She's been a cop for years, however she couldn't stomach the site of his body in the casket. She felt the hot tears start to escape from her eyes and it took all of her willpower to not let them fall. At that moment, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey Liv, you ok?" Elliot looked at his partner with sad eyes and smiled slightly. After last night, they didn't really discuss what happened between the two of them and it seemed like Olivia was doing a pretty damn good job of avoiding him the rest of the night and even before the viewing that day.

"Yeah, El I'm fine." She was lying thru her teeth. Of course she wasn't fine! She smacked her partner multiple times across the face, vented how much shit he's put her through, than she kissed Stuckey, and than after Elliot kneed him in the groin and lost consciousness, she took advantage of her poor tied up partner and pretty much fucked his brains out. No, she was not fine. In fact, she was a little confused. She didn't know what she wanted to feel. She loved this man with all of her being but didn't want to. For some reason she felt guilty for loving this man, like she was the other woman. In reality though, she wasn't. Elliot and Kathy have long since been done with, even though they had Eli and Elliot was going to move back in again. This time, it didn't work out due to the fact that in actuality, Kathy wasn't sure really who Eli's father was, and she expressed that to Elliot right before Eli's first birthday. After that, Elliot made it known to her that he doesn't ever want to see her again, and that he'll be fighting for the custody of his kids. However, that's another story.

Olivia smiled her signature lopsided smile at Elliot and he quickly returned it with a smirk. Nobody knew what happened the night before after Stuckey got his ass kicked. So this discreet gesture wasn't visible to their coworkers and friends. Despite the current environment they were in, she couldn't help but casually flirt with her partner of eleven years.

"So um, did you need a ride home?" Elliot casually asked his partner. Olivia smiled widely at him. "Don't you have the kids today?"

"No change of plans. My Mom decided to take them today so they're spending the night at her house. She wanted to take them to the amusement park." Elliot said swinging at arm around her neck as they walked out of the funeral home. Olivia looked behind them and stared at their friends and coworkers. "Don't you think they'll be asking where we went if we don't tell them we're leaving first?" To this Elliot giggled. "Um yeah hold on."

Much to Olivia's surprise Elliot yelled something at their friends, "HEY GUYS!! LIV AND I ARE TAKING OFF!! SEE YOU'S ON MONDAY!!!"

With that he turned and faced Olivia and smiled. "See? Easy right?"

She looked at Elliot and just smirked. Just as she casually snaked her arm around his waist she hears their Captain yelling, "Keep your cellphones on!! I might need you guys this weekend!!" To this, the both of them just rolled their eyes.

"Great." Olivia murmured. Elliot just chuckled at her.

(Olivia's Apartment)

"I really hope Kathy or your Mom doesn't call you right now and than you'll have to tell them where you are and than they'd probably ask why you're at my place when we're supposed to be at the funeral home, and than of course Kathy is going to get the wrong idea like she usually does and than it's going to be all awkward and –" Elliot interrupted her by stuffing a huge piece of pepperoni pizza into her mouth as she gagged.

"Liv, please calm down!!" He laughed as he watched her try to chew the whole piece in her mouth and finally succeeded a minute later. She than looked at Elliot as she took a huge swig of her beer.

"That was NOT FUNNY, EL!! I'm serious!! What are you going to say to them if either of them calls you?!"

"Liv, don't worry!! Kathy's probably busy out dating some guys and my Mom's of course occupied with the kids!! I'm pretty sure she's too busy trying to break up Lizzie's and Dick's bickering about absolutely nothing at all." Elliot slowly scooted closer to her and stroked her hair with his left hand. She looked at him and smiled. She than met him halfway and nuzzled her head into his neck, breathing in his cologne. She loved it when he wore cologne. It drove her crazy. She closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair, sending shivers down her spine as she sighed in contentment. She loved the feeling of him being so affectionate with her like that.

Olivia recalled many times when Kathy would visit him in the precinct and he would caress her just like that. She would secretly feel very envious and even jealous whenever she saw Kathy getting all the love and attention she painfully wanted from Elliot. On and off she would feel guilty for having feelings for her partner like that. She just couldn't help it. She had no family. Her Mom was dead and her so called half brother, Simon could be just like their rapist Father. She never did know, Simon took off without having any contact with her or anybody else for that matter. In other words, she was lonely.

Snapping back to reality and turning her attention to the strong and loving man caressing her, she slowly lifts her head up and looks at Elliot in the eye. Oh how she loved him very much. It was than she got on top of him and started throwing light kisses all over his neck. Elliot moaned.

"Oh damn, not this … again." He stammered.

Olivia just smiled into his neck and continued to kiss his neck. This time, she took a piece of skin and lightly bit at it as she grinded her hips into the growing bulge that was now in his pants. She loved having him at her mercy. It spurred her on even more.

"Can I fuck you El? Can I fuck you so hard that you scream?" She seductively whispered in his ear and he just answered her with a loud groan. She than crashed her lips with his, kissing him hard. She unbuckled his belt and took off his pants throwing it across her living room. She than took off her booty shorts, exposing nothing but skin. Elliot looked at her and smiled, "Didn't know you went commando in that." Olivia just smiled back at him. "Shh no talking, right now I just want you inside of me." She than slowly guided him into her as she kissed him again hard. She quickly quickened the pace as she closed her eyes, leaning into his neck biting his shoulder at each thrust. He bent his head down and suckled at the perky nipples in front of him, harder each time she thrust into him harder.

"Oh God, El!!" She moaned as she bit into his shoulder harder, grinding into him faster and faster.

"Fuck … Liv!!" He groaned as he sucked her breast harder into his mouth, flicking his tongue on her nipple and lightly grazing his teeth against it. This spurred her on.

"Oh fuck!!" Olivia continued to ride him faster as she close her eyes, her breasts bouncing faster in front of Elliot's face, as he griped onto them with his hands and sucking on them hard with his mouth. He than gripped her inner thighs as he sunk deeper inside of her. He than grabbed her ass as she fucked him harder and harder, each time bringing both of them close to the edge.

"Mmm Liv, fuck. Ohh God I need you! Please, just fuck me baby! Please just fuck me!" Elliot's sentences became a long string of words, becoming run-on sentences. He couldn't contain himself as she rode him not stopping, but going faster and faster. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a bruising kiss, he stuck his tongue into her mouth as her tongue touched and played with his. She moaned into his mouth.

"Oh yes … You coming baby?" She asked as she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she felt close to edge.

"Ohh God … YESSS!! Mmm FUCK BABY I'M COMING!!" Elliot moaned and Olivia gave one last hard thrust as her walls tighten around his dick and came. Elliot came not too long after that.

As both of them slowed down, Elliot sighed and tightly hugged Olivia around her waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell. He loved the scent of her after mind-blowing sex. Olivia just chuckled.

Just as she was about to pull him next to her on the couch, her cell phone rang. Groaning in frustration, she answered the phone, "Benson."

"Liv? You ok? You sound like you just came from running a marathon!" Alex chuckled into the phone.

Olivia sighed nervously as she looked at Elliot and mouthed, "Shit, its Alex!!" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, Alex. No, I had to run from my bathroom. I had just gotten done using it when you called. What's up?" She was totally lying to her best gal pal, but she didn't know what else to say to her so she came up with the best excuse she could think of.

"Oh just letting you know that Cragen called me with the autopsy reports of O'Halleron. He figured you would want to know the results and what happened, and Elliot as well. Speaking of which, do you know where he might be? I tried calling his phone a thousand times but he just won't answer the damn phone!!" Olivia just looked at Elliot and shook her head.

"Oh he won't? That's strange-" As she talked to Alex, Elliot went to find his cell phone in his pants pocket, which were now on the floor, and noticed as he went to see if he had any missed calls, that it was on vibrate. "Ooops!!" He said to himself. He got up and put back his pants on and walked towards Olivia showing her his phone and that it was on vibrate. She just glared at him.

"Alex, sweetie I'm going to go take a shower. I'll call El and let him know that the autopsy reports are ready! Yes, I'll ask him if he wants to stop by your office and we can all have some coffee. Alright sweetie, goodnight!!"

Olivia hung up the phone and pinched Elliot on the arm, "Oww!! What the hell was that for?!"

"Why was your damn phone on vibrate?"

"I forgot to put it back to ring!!" Elliot yelled back at her. He than started laughing.

"So do you think she knows something's going on?"

"Maybe. You never know. She might!! But come one Stabler, lets get some sleep!! And maybe tomorrow morning we can figure out what we're going to do about Alex!!" She lightly kissed his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright alright, let's get some sleep." He kissed her back and than pulled away. He wrapped his arm around her as he led her to her room, where they slept soundly the rest of the night.


	3. Quickie?

Thanks for all the reviews you guys!! I'm glad to make you guys all happy!! ; )

Disclaimer: Once again, they aren't mine. Dick Wolf owns them!! =)

On with the story. =)

Olivia wakes up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her. She smiled to herself. How could she get so lucky to have a guy like Elliot? Granted, for eleven years he was married and she had a bunch of failed relationships, but finally they both realized their love for eachother. Everything was falling into place.

"Liv? You awake?" Elliot said into her hair and she smiled.

"Yeah, sort of." She replied back, squeezing Elliot's arms around her waist tighter.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Elliot was so content in his position, he didn't feel like getting up. They were supposed to meet Alex for coffee before going to work. They were planning on telling her about them, and everything that happened the night O'Halleran died.

"It's 8 am." Olivia looked up to her clock and fell back down to Elliot's arms and closed her eyes. "I don't want to get up." She sighed.

"Than let's not get up." Elliot replied back grazing his hand under her shirt and touching the bare skin under it. Olivia shivered.

"Mmm come on El, we have to get up. Meet Alex for coffee and than go to work. The faster we get ready, the faster we can tell her and than go into work right away."

Elliot didn't say anything to her. Next thing she knew, she felt his lips lightly kissing her neck and than kissing just under her ear, where she liked it the most. Olivia was getting too turned on. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly.

"Hmm El, please stop … oh God … that." She tried saying, but was not succeeding.

"Mmm, what? I couldn't quite comprehend what you were saying due to the fact you were mumbling your sentence." Elliot replied back amused. Now it was his turn to be in control. It was payback time.

She couldn't take it anymore. God she hated it when he did things like this. He knew every bit of her and she hated that he knew where and what would turn her on. God she hated it. Hated it VERY MUCH!

"Mmm please El, we have to … go …"

Elliot wasn't letting up though. He started sucking under her ear and he grazed her hip with his big strong hands. He than started his way up under her shirt and started massaging her breasts. She just moaned louder. Satisfied, he turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips, letting his tongue play around in her mouth as she moaned against his mouth, spurring him on. He rolled on top of her and took off her booty shorts and her thong. He than took off his briefs and slammed into her hard.

"Oh fuck!" Olivia yelled as he lifted up her shirt and started sucking on her full breasts. He grabbed her waist and with each thrust slammed into her harder and harder.

"Ohh God!! Liv!!" He groaned each time he moved with her, quickening the pace. She grabbed his butt and pushed him deeper inside of her as she was close to being on the brink. Elliot was not too far behind her, slamming into her harder groaning and sucking on her neck. She pulled his head up and kissed him hard as she became close to falling over the edge. Finally, with one last thrust Elliot came inside her. He slowed down the pace and rested his head on her chest. He sighed.

"Ohh wow. Well now that you've had your little morning fun, can we get ready now so we can meet Alex for coffee?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Alright alright. Let's go meet Alex for coffee." Elliot than got up and both of them got dressed. After an hour both were out the door and headed to Starbucks to meet Alex.

***Yeah I know this chapter was short and you guys probably want to really know what Alex is going to say but I'm having a brain fart right now!! Lol. Thanks again for all your support!! =)***


	4. Starbucks, Alex, and Sex in the Office

Alright sorry it took me so long to update!! I'm going on vacation soon so I'm trying to get everything done!! So, *tear* this story might take longer than expected because I'm going to be gone for *sniff* two or more weeks starting July 8th!! =( So I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can before I leave!!

On with the story…

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia walked into her room and put on a fresh new tank top and jeans before meeting Alex at Starbucks. Elliot was still in the shower when her cell phone went off.

"Benson." She spoke into the phone.

"Hey Liv, its Alex. I just wanted to let you know I'm at the coffee shop right now!! I'm ready when you guys are!!" Alex excitedly said into the phone.

"Alright hon, see you soon!!" With that Olivia hung up.

Just as she was about to head out of her room and wait for Elliot to come out of the shower, she feels strong arms wrap around her slim waist. She just smiled. Olivia knew that Elliot was always 24/7 horny, but it was just ridiculous how much he wanted to make love.

"Ok babe, we have to go for real this time!! No more quickies!!" She spun around and kissed him lightly on the lips before escaping from his strong grasp.

"I know that baby!! What do you think I just think about sex all of the time?" Elliot replied back laughing.

Olivia just looked at him with a 'duh' look on her face. He just laughed harder at her.

"Babe, don't worry I'm behaving!! Let's go!!" He said as he ran around the living room putting on his clothes as Olivia got her keys off of the kitchen counter. With Elliot not far behind her, she opened her front door and closed and locked it after Elliot got out. Without saying a word, Olivia just tossed Elliot her car keys and he silently accepted it.

Fifteen minutes later Elliot parked at a spot in front of the coffee shop as they both got out of the car. After locking the car, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and they both entered Starbucks and spotted Alex's long blonde-haired self sitting at a table in the corner. When she saw them holding hands, she let out a loud breath.

"Oh my God!! When the hell did THIS HAPPEN?!" She asked them excitedly.

They just both laughed as Elliot pulled out a chair and helped Olivia sit down in it. He than sat in a chair next to her at the end of the table. He would've sat in the middle but he knew that Alex is going to want to ask Olivia all kinds of questions and he didn't want to be rude as they both tried to speak over him to eachother.

"Um, I guess I can start the night that Stuckey killed O' Halleran. Which might be umm…kind of…umm…" Olivia just couldn't find the words to explain the whole situation to Alex in a decent way. However, there was no decent way to explain how they both fucked eachother's brains out infront of their dead friend and passed out colleague.

"Liv, come on!! Tell me!! How did all this happen? Or should I have Elliot explain it to me" Alex looked at Elliot who just smirked and winked at her. Olivia looked at what Elliot just did and glared at him.

"Alright, no I want to explain it to you because if Elliot tells you the story, well, he might just make it dirtier than it seems!! Ok, so I was in a tough situation with Stuckey. I called El's cell phone to check up on him and Stuckey answered the phone telling me that El wasn't there and that him and Halleran went to get sushi. I knew that was weird because well you know El, he hates raw fish, so I came over there because I had this horrible feeling that something bad happened. So, went I arrived I saw El all tied up and cut up in a chair. I went to go save him and stupid me wasn't paying attention to him as he was nodding his head 'no' don't come inside and Stuckey pointed a gun at me. Than I didn't want anything bad happening so I bullshitted my way into Stuckey's brain, convincing him what he did was the right thing to do and that he can be my new partner if he killed El…THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!! Buuut, he wasn't convinced that I didn't want Elliot in my life anymore, so I did the most horrible thing I could've done to him and slapped him around … Yeah, it was bad. So the last second, I thought of something else to get Stuckey on my side. So, I sort of just flirted with him and started making out with him with El watching, then I signaled El to kick him in the groin and he did and I smacked him and he fell to the ground unconscious." Olivia was about to ramble on when Alex asked her a question.

"So when in this story do you and El make a huge change in your partnership and hook up?" To this, Elliot snickered.

"Oh Alex, you will LOVE this part!!" Olivia looked at Elliot and smacked him in the arm.

:"Grrr let me finish the story!!" to this, both of them just nodded for her to go on.

"So anyway, I went to save El and looked at him all tied up. For some disgusting reason I thought it was hot that he was tied up like that so right there I fucked him." Olivia looked down and started playing with her fingers only to look up at the two people sitting with her. She looked at Alex for any sign of amusement, happiness, disgust, anything, but she couldn't find anything.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. I've been feeling the sexual tension years ago when I first became an ADA for you guys. From the moment I met you guys I knew you guys had huge chemistry together. I think it was only a matter of time until you guys got together. And here you guys are now, a happy couple and I'm so happy for you guys!!" With this Alex stood up and gave them both a hug and kiss on their cheeks.

Olivia just looked at Elliot who just smiled at her and lovingly rubbed her leg. They did both love eachother, very much, but it was too soon to say those three words to eachother. Yes, they've loved eachother for Eleven Years, but they've only been dating for about a week. It was best they waited.

"Alright well all that talking made me thirsty. You guys want to get some coffee?" Olivia asked the two most important people in her life, her boyfriend and her best friend.

"I won't say no to that!!" Alex replied back while looking at Elliot who just nodded 'yes'.

After getting their coffees, Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes to Alex as they headed to work. They got into their car and drove off to the 16 SVU Precinct.

The two entered the bullpen without any contact with eachother what so ever. They only told Alex about their relationship weren't ready to tell the rest of the squad just yet. They wanted to take it one step at a time because they knew this was really big and didn't want to drop all that news onto their friends. So like always, both detectives sat at their desks across from eachother and immediately went to work on paperwork. They worked silently for a couple of minutes. Before Olivia knew it, Elliot was looking at her every two minutes and than looking down at his paperwork as soon as she catches him. The pair just smile as they continue to work on their tasks, not really paying attention to the writing in front of them. They are both oblivious to their surroundings as Elliot slowly starts rubbing his girlfriend's leg with his foot, not even bothering to mask his flirting. In return, Olivia looks up and smirks at him, licking her lips seductively. She than looks back down at her desk, getting out a fresh clean sheet of paper and starts writing on it. She than stands up walking by his desk and as discreetly as she can, tosses him the note. He looks up at her with questioning eyes as she says nothing and heads for the workout room near the locker room. He unfolds the paper and reads it:

_Wait five minutes and meet me in the workout room. ;) – xoxo, Liv._

Elliot's hands were shaking as he folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket. All of a sudden, he was aware of how hard he got in his pants of just reading the note. Man was he a horndog!

After waiting five minutes, he got up and excused himself to his friends. Fin immediately shot his head up and looked at Elliot funny to which Munch just laughed.

"Uh, is there something we're missing here?" Fin asked confused.

"I think they're going to the workout room to have a little fun." Munch replied back to his partner lowering his eye glasses and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Man, I may be your partner, but please, DON'T EVER WIGGLE YOUR EYEBROWS like that again!!" Fin replied back not amused

Elliot walked into the work out room to only be greeted by Olivia's back. Smirking, he slowly walked up behind her. When his body was close to her now flushed body, he slowly leaned into her ear, breathing heavily. She held in her breath and sighed at the contact.

"Hmm didn't take you very long to meet me up here. Eager are we?" She groaned out. Elliot just giggled.

"Well you sure gave me a reason to be in a hurry." He replied back, snaking his arms around her slim waist just slightly under her shirt. She shivered at the contact of his hands on her bare skin. She couldn't think of anything but making love to the man that was now standing right behind her, his shaft pressing against her butt.

Elliot than started sucking at the skin while lightly grazing his teeth on it. He than moved to her ear and started licking her lobe with his tongue, causing her to moan in delight. She than turned around and kissed him hard on the lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. She quickly took off her clothes and threw them on the bench. Impatiently, she started unbuckling his belt and taking of his pants, his briefs along with it. He gripped her waist and roughly turned her around so that her ass was in his full view. Than, without warning, he slams into her from behind, cupping her breasts and kissing her frantically. She moans louder as he slams into her harder and harder. Feeling her start to get more wet and tighter around him, he bends down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucking hard on it, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh fuck El!" She screams as he grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. The last thing he wanted was to get caught fucking his partner's brains out by his friends, colleagues, and boss.

Olivia just leans her head against the locker, biting on her lower lip to keep from screaming. He's still fucking her hard from behind so she quickly turns around, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continues his assault on her. She's loving every second of it.

"Mm, babe, fuck, you ready to come for me baby?" He huskily whispers in her ear.

"Ohh El, fuck me harder!! Going to come … right…. Oh fuck!! Now!!" Olivia closes her eyes as waves of pleasure hit her hard, one right after the other, until he comes inside of her, riding with her until they both are done. Olivia just smiles into his neck.

"Damn, sex in the workout room."

Elliot just smiles and replies back, "Yeah, I know. The first time we make love in the precinct of all places right?"

Olivia finally gets the courage to get off of him and goes over to the bench and puts her clothes back on. Looking in a mirror on a locker door, she fixes herself up. Elliot starts to get dressed and looks up at his partner, his girlfriend, his soulmate, his everything.

"Liv, I just really want to say these three words to you so badly. It hurts to not say it to you. I NEED to say these words to you. If I don't I feel like I'm going to burst!! But I don't want to rush you. But just so you know, just to let you know, I do… I really do…" Elliot looks down with sad eyes. To this, Olivia walks up to him and cups his face, pulling his face up to look at her.

"I know that El. I know that. And I want you to know I feel the same way. "She kisses him on the lips and than pulls away.

"Come on sexy, let's get back to work." She says as she turns around and grins at him lovingly.

Elliot doesn't know what to say, so he just smiles back at her and follows her out back to their desks. When they return, they see Fin and Munch looking at them with puzzled faces. To this, they both look at eachother and smile and sit down at their desks, continuing to do their paperwork as if nothing happened.

Hope you guys liked it!! I'm sorry if some of it jumps around or doesn't make any sense!! I stayed up all night/early morning for this and now I'm suuuuper doooper sleepy!! =) Please RnR!! Thanks you guys rock!!


	5. Vacation

_Sorry for the long wait!! I've been busy and plus, all of your stories have been occupying my time lately because well, you guys pretty much kick ass at your stories it's like not being able to put a really great book down!! Thanks for your patience though!!_

_Disclaimer: Oh how I would love it if I owned Benson and Stabler. However, Dick Wolf beat me to it!! =(_

"Benson, Stabler, my office now!" Captain Cragen barked from his office startling the Detectives who were so engrossed in their own little worlds.

Olivia shot her head up to see an equally confused Elliot staring right in front of her. She gave him a look like they've just been caught doing something bad. She was worried because she knew that there for sure couldn't be any cameras in the locker room. It was a precinct but they were entitled to their own privacy. She nervously got up with Elliot not far behind her into the Captain's office as Elliot shut the door. They both sat down as Elliot started talking.

"Is there something wrong, Cap?"

Captain Cragen just looked at him innocently, "Why would there be anything wrong, Elliot?"

Elliot looked at the Captain, than to Olivia and back to the Captain again. He sure was acting kind of weird and he was beginning to think that Cragen knew a lot more than they thought. So much for keeping it low key for awhile.

"No, there isn't anything wrong Elliot. We just have a rape victim at Mercy. A girl named Kayla, she's Fifteen years old." Cragen looked at his two Detectives solemnly. They both looked like they could use a vacation. He made a mental note to himself to give them the weekend off after today.

With that the two Detectives nodded and headed out of the office and precinct and headed to Mercy.

When they arrived at Mercy, Olivia showed the receptionist her badge and properly introduced herself and Elliot and headed to the room where their young victim was waiting. A lightly-tanned, short-haired brunette greeted them shyly with a soft 'Hi'. Olivia looked at her and than at her partner who just looked at the teenager with longing eyes. She knew he was thinking about his teenage daughter Lizzie. She reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him that everything was going to be okay and that she was there with him to get through it. Elliot just gave her a soft smile and returned to the victim at hand.

Just a little over an hour later they were taking Kayla back home to her parents as they drove back to the precinct. Once they got inside, both detectives plopped on their chairs and breathed a heavy and tired sigh.

"I can't believe we actually got a word out of her. I thought we were going to be there for two hours trying to get her to open up!!" Olivia told her partner a little excitedly.

Elliot just laughed, "I think we got a little more than just one word out of her, Liv!" Olivia just smirked. He loved the way her full lips curved like that, it was super sexy to him.

Once again oblivious to their surroundings, they don't notice Fin watching the whole scene play out in front of him. Maybe his partner was right about those two. Lately, they've been awfully flirty with eachother. He knew them for a long time and always would notice a little flirty remark here and there but it was becoming much more evident the passed two weeks or so. Fin just snickered and went back to work. For the first time since he's been paired with Munch, they actually had something to agree on now.

As Eliot and Olivia were chatting in their own little world Cragen once again calls them to his office. They both pile in the room as he shuts the door.

"Well, I've been noticing that both of you have been extremely exhausted for the past two weeks or so and I think, no I order you both to take a vacation. It'll be paid I promise you, please take this weekend off to enjoy yourself and get plenty of rest. It's a three day weekend anyway and I don't see why you guys shouldn't be able to use it. I'm pretty sure Fin and Munch will be able to handle the course load." To this Elliot and Olivia just started at their Captain in awe. Normally they would argue that they don't have to take the whole weekend off if any day off but the way these past few weeks have been playing out, they sure could use a vacation to sort everything out.

"Uh, sure. Thanks so much Captain." Elliot replies back. Smiling at Elliot, Cragen than turns to face Olivia, who just sits there as if she was pondering what would go down the three day weekend and if it'll be worth it. In the end, she knew that it would. So she just smiles at both of them with a nod towards the Captain's direction accepting the vacation time.

After leaving his office, they both grab their coats and things from their lockers and head out the door. The both of them can't wait to get home, but who's will they go to?

_***I'm so sorry this was short. I was intending it to be a little long but I got reallllyyy sleepy(considering it's already 2 in the morning where I live!!) and decided just to end it here. I could've just continued with a long story later but I haven't updated a chapter in so long that I thought I would just submit this so you guys can have at least SOMETHING to read!! But again sorry it's short and not really my best but again I was trying to make this longer!! =) RnR please!! You guys rock!!***_


	6. Good Ol' Smut and Some Fluff

_Hey guys!! I'm SO sorry for the LONG delay!! Here I am now, however updating this story for all your viewing pleasure!! Enjoy!! =) (By the way, it's PURE SMUT…yes the chapter you've all been requesting!! =))_

**Disclaimer: As always, Dick Wolf.**

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you got your own place close to Manhattan?" Olivia Benson asked her boyfriend Elliot Stabler as she snuggled close to him on his couch. He smiled into her hair and kissed her forehead."

"Guess it just slipped my mind is all." He started kissing a trail down her ears, her neck, and lower still. Olivia just moaned at the feeling.

"Mmm well that's a stupid excuse – of- a – reason to not tell me." Olivia tried to fight the sleepiness in her eyes but to no avail. She loved the feeling of Elliot's lips on her. It didn't even matter where his lips were, they could be on her forehead and his lips still sent shivers up and down her spine.

"You want to go to bed now, Liv?" He asked her sheepishly as he kept kissing lower to her shoulders, arms, and finally her fingers. He than felt her shiver uncontrollably at the mere touch of his lips. He just smirked.

"You're not playing fair, El."

Elliot didn't even respond to her. All of a sudden, he just flips her over on his couch and starts attacking her mouth with his. Their tongues duel for dominance as she openly lets his tongue slip into her mouth. She just moans at the feeling.

His hands are everywhere. As he sucks on the sensitive spot under her right ear, he lowers his hands to the exposed skin of her tank top. He lifts her shirt half way up and grazes the now bare skin with his fingers. She just shivers. Taking advantage of their position, he painfully lifts up her shirt while grazing his teeth across her ear. Quickly catching onto his game, Olivia sticks her hands between them and grabs at his now bulging arousal. He groans.

"Ohh now who isn't playing fair, Liv." He manages to grunt out as she lifts his face from her neck and crashes her lips with his.

"El, please just fuck me." She says and he looks are her with a shocked expression. It quickly becomes a smirk when she licks her lips in anticipation of what he is about to do to her next. If only she was religious, she would pray that he won't torture her for that long or else she might just die. He than starts rubbing her through her shorts as she moans loudly. As he's rubbing her she starts sucking on his bottom lip making him groan. She than groans in frustration as he stops stroking her, leaving her painfully wet, as he trails his hands up and cups her breast. He takes his fingers and starts playing with her nipple, making it perky by the second.

"Ooh fuck!!" She moans into his chest. Taking that as cue that she's liking what he's doing, he starts sucking on her breasts and playing with her now perky nipples while nibbling it lightly. She than grabs his hands and shoves them under her shorts making him finger her uncontrollably. She's now moaning impatiently.

"Mm baby please just f…OHH GOD!!" Her words have now stop having meaning, just a long string of run-on sentences and phrases.

"Mm how bad do you want it, baby?" Elliot taunts her while playing with her now swollen wall.

"FUCK, EL STOP FUCKING AROUND!! " Olivia is now getting impatient and frustrated and what she does next just makes him almost come. She unzips his pants and starts stroking his bulge uncontrollably while kissing him hungrily. He just groans. He than takes off her shorts and throws it on the carpet next to him. As he sticks his tongue deep into her mouth, he pulls her thong aside and slowly slides into her. She reacts by grabbing his backside hard and squeezing, trying to get him deeper inside of her. He starts sucking on her breast as he slams into her faster and faster, their now sweating bodies making slapping noises as their skin smack into eachother uncontrollably.

"Ooh God, Liv!" He groans into her ear making her more wet and turned on.

"Ooh El, I fuckin' love you baby!!" She starts moaning louder as he turns her around and slams into her from behind, gripping onto her breasts for support. She crashes her mouth with his, sticking her tongue into his mouth, playing with his tongue. All of a sudden, he slams far deep inside of her, hitting her g-spot as she shatters around his arousal, screaming his name over and over again. He just grunts an 'Oh Liv' and sinks his teeth into her shoulders, knowing he'll leave a mark there. At that moment, he didn't care. His orgasm is so strong, he just couldn't contain himself. The woman he is now one with does that to him. She has this affect on him that he can't quite explain. She is all that matters to him at that moment, in fact, he wants that to be forever. He just can't live without her. No matter how hard he tries, she will always be on his mind.

As they ride out their orgasms together, they slow down with Elliot kissing her softly. He than whispers sweet nothings in her ear, making her giddy like a little school girl. She than realizes, at that exact same moment as he is, that she's in love with him. And she has been for a very long time. It just took them 11 years to realize it…better yet, finally admit it to eachother. So , as he slowly gets off of her and stands them both up, he holds her close, his forehead against hers and whispers, "I love you Liv." She smiles and looks deep into his eyes, and whispers back the three words he had just said to her seconds ago, "I love you too, El."

_Awww, ok so I didn't expect this to end all E/O fluff but it just came to me as I was writing the smutty stuff … which is really creepy. Lol. =) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!! R&R please and thank you!!_


	7. You Owe Me Fifty Bucks

_Hello my devoted readers!!! So I'm sorry that I've been totally abandoning my story, but I've just been really busy with class and work. They've got me working hard. =) Anyway, I am here now to give you an update!! I hope you all like it!! Oh yeah, please give me ideas on where they should have their little romps. Haha. Yes, I DID JUST say "romps."!! ;)_

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Neal Baer, can I PLEASE have them so I can have them do whatever I want? ;)**

It has been a month since that faithful night of O'Hallaron's death. However, it did bring Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson together. After that night (and many nights after that) of bliss, they finally realized how they've been feeling for each other all along. The only tough part was telling the rest of their coworkers. Alex already knew, but she was their closest friend. They couldn't let her out of the loop. Telling Munch and Fin would be easy, but telling Captain Cragen was another story.

**The Special Victim's Unit Precinct 16 8:00 A.M.**

"El, we have got to tell them today. There's no more ways out of it anymore. It's either now or they will eventually find out somehow. You know how this precinct works." Liv said to her boyfriend as they walked side by side towards the double doors of their precinct. They had to be careful not to walk in holding hands, although it was very hard for them not to touch each other. Their lust for each other was uncontrollable.

"Ugh, fine. This doesn't mean I like it though, because I don't. Why can't we just continue to sneak around? It's actually really hot when we do that." El smirked at Liv as they walked into the precinct.

Olivia just looked at him with a glare. Without them knowing, as usual Munch was looking at them, with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning love birds!" He said chipper. Olivia and Elliot just looked at him with a questioning look.

"And what are you so happy about this early in the morning?" Olivia asked him as she went to her desk to start paper work. Elliot went straight to the coffee maker to get them two cups of coffee. He than walked over back to their desks and handed her the coffee.

"Thanks." She shot him a flirty smile.

"_That_ is why I'm so chipper this morning." Munch said walking back to his desk.

Elliot just rolled his eyes and went and sat down as his desk. Just as he was about to turn on his computer Alex Cabot walks into the bullpen.

"Hey guys." She smiles at them.

"Good morning hon!!" Olivia looks up and smiles at her. Just as they were about to talk Captain Cragen steps out of his office.

"Oh, good you're here Alex. I need you to sign a warrant. This guy he-" Cragen was cut off by Alex as she just took the warrant out of her folder and signed it for him. He looks at her with a questioning look.

"I'm in too good of a mood to say no to you today Don!" She smiled at him. Cragen just shook his head and headed back to his office. He didn't know what was going on with the precinct these days, everybody has been awfully chipper. Whatever it was, he had a good idea of what it is.

Hours passed and nothing really big turned up at the precinct. It was just mounds of paperwork that nobody really took an interest in doing. Not like it was interesting to do paperwork anyway. Elliot looked up at Olivia to try and catch her eye. When she didn't look up, he slowly stood up and walked around to her desk. Leaning forward towards her ear he took her empty coffee mug and whispered in a husky voice, "It's way passed lunch time. You hungry baby?" This almost made her shiver at the contact of his hot breath against her ear. She swallowed hard.

"I'm – I'm not that hungry right now." She stammered as she closed her eyes. Elliot just laughed softly.

"It's ok baby. I'm not that hungry either. I am hungry for something else though." He replied back seductively.

Olivia let out a soft moan. "Than do you want to get out of here for a little bit? However I don't know how the guys will look at it if we were to go out and come back with no left overs for them." With that she stood up and let Elliot lead the way. They didn't say anything to the guys, they just headed out the door towards Elliot's Sedan. He was lucky that he was smart enough to bring the big car today and not the smaller car. He needed a big SUV to achieve what he wanted to accomplish. They drove to a secluded spot at Central Park where nobody usually runs or works out. Although this would be a creepy place to fool around since this is where they find most of their rapists, he couldn't help himself. When he's around Olivia, he does things he never did with his ex-wife Kathy. Kathy always was so gentle when she made love. Olivia however, liked it really rough. As Elliot parked, Olivia took of her seat belt and leaned over Elliot slowly.

**Central Park 2:00 P.M.**

"Wow, didn't know you liked it in a park." She quipped at him. He just looked at her with that signature Stabler grin and took of his seat belt. He maneuvered so that he was closer to her and slowly grazed his lips and tongue against her ears.

"You wanna take that shit talking to the backseat baby?" He quipped back. She just smirked at him and climbed in the back seat, already taking off her jacket. He smiled back and climbed in after her. As soon as he got there, he was all over her, kissing, sucking, and nipping at her neck and ears. He massaged her breasts through her shirt as she moaned softly. She broke contact only for a second to take off her shirt as he started devouring her neck again. She than started rubbing his arousal through his pants as he let out a guttural groan. "Oh, fuck, Liv!" She smiled as she started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. She was getting impatient so he took it off for her and discarded it to the front seat of the Sedan. He than kissed her hungrily, shoving his tongue into her mouth which she allowed him access. He started rubbing her wet center through her pants, longing to feel her, all of her. "Mmm, El!! Please!!" She moaned in contentment. He than took off her pants and took his hand and shoved it under her underwear. He started fingering her as she moaned louder and louder in anticipation. She couldn't help herself, and neither could he. He than laid her down and pinned her two hands above her head and slowly lowered himself onto her body. As she closed her eyes he took of her thong with his free hand and tossed it on the floor. Before she knew it, he was eating her out uncontrollably, flicking his tongue on her swollen nerves while sucking. She moaned loudly, "Ohh fuck!!" He kept licking her over and over again as she quivered uncontrollably from about him, moaning and panting a string of words as he drank her up.

He than felt her soaked walls tighten on his mouth, as her juices spilled all over his mouth. He slowly let go of her arms and crept up towards her mouth and kisses her hungrily. Not wasting any time, he takes off his briefs and shoves his dick inside of her. She screams at the sudden contact but soon recovers as he slams into her, hard, over and over again. He's making her whimper, and he loves it. He than grabs her breasts and starts playing with her nipples as they start to harden like rocks.

"Oh fuck, El!! So close baby!!" She moans loudly as she grabs his ass to sink him deeper into her. They are both now moving at a fast past as he dips his head and takes a breast into his mouth and starts sucking on it hard, lightly grazing his teeth on her nipple. This just sends her over the edge, as her orgasm starts to overpower her, making her scream, "Ohh El!!" Hearing her scream his name sends him over the edge as he comes inside of her. They both slow down as the world stops spinning and they stop seeing colors. He drops on top of her breathing hard as he closes his eyes.

"Mmk, I think I'm pretty full now!!" Elliot says into her ear. She just laughs.

"We should head back huh? Although I don't want to." Olivia smiles at him while picking up her clothes and putting them back on, with him doing the same. They both than climb back into the front and driver's seat and fasten their seatbelts. He leans forward and kisses her on the lips.

"Do you think all of the guys already know about us? Including Cragen?" He asks her with a questioning look. She looks back at him and shrugs.

"More than likely. Maybe we should just go in there right now and call like a meeting in Cragen's office. They may know already but it would be more proper if we just officially announce it."

"You know what? I think you maybe right. Is this why I love you so much?" He looks at her will a loving smile. She just looks at him and grins.

"Just shut up and drive Stabler."

They drove back to the precinct, very anxious and excited at the same time to finally tell the guys about their relationship. They've all been like a family for 11 years and they felt like they had the right to be a part of their relationship. Although they are not married yet, Elliot was defiantly thinking about proposing in the future and he wants all of their best friends there to witness what could be the rest of their lives.

**Special Victim' Unit Squad Room 4:05 P.M.**

They walked into the squad room, heading straight to the Captain's office. Elliot knocked on the door and it didn't take long for the Captain to notice their presence. "Come in."

Elliot opens the door followed by Olivia. The Captain just looks at them with a questioning look in his face. "Elliot, Olivia. What's up?" He asks calmly.

The partners both sit down at the same time and look at their Captain. They loved him like a Father, especially Olivia who never knew her Father and didn't really like to. He was a rapist as everybody knew, so when she was still a rookie cop at the SVU, she looked up to Don like a Father instantly. They had this unexplained and close father-daughter bond.

"Captain, Elliot and I would like to discuss with you, along with John and Fin about something really important. It is something that just happened a month ago. We can't really explain it, but it just happened. We kept it in for so long because O'Hallaron had just died and we wanted to wait until everybody was semi-sane after what had just happened. We didn't want to put that weight on anybody, especially you because we didn't want you to have to deal with that at the same time." Olivia began to explain to her Captain as he cleared his throat softly and called for John and Fin. As they piled into his office he closed the door once again. John sat on the edge of Olivia's seat as fin leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

"So what's up Cap? Is there something wrong?" Fin broke the silence, asking what it is on Earth they are all doing there in his office. Cragen didn't say anything but just looked at Elliot and Olivia. Elliot than looked at his girlfriend and cleared his throat.

"So, Olivia and I just wanted to talk to you… about a month ago, the same night that O'Hallaron died, we both realized that we wanted to take the next step to our relationship. We both knew we loved each other, we have for 11 years. We didn't know that we were in love with each other. We thought we just loved the other because we were partners and best friends. However, we realized we are a lot more than that. More than partners, best friends, girlfriend and boyfriend, even husband and wife. Anyway, what we are trying to say is that Olivia and I are in love. We have decided to pursue this relationship."

Cragen didn't really know what to say while Fin and John just sat back and giggled.

"Well I think you owe me fifty bucks Fin!!" John walked to his partner and opened up his hand. "Pay up my friend!!"

Elliot and Olivia just looked at them with their mouths open.

"You guys bet on us? You guys are such asses!!" Olivia yelled and than looked at Elliot and they started laughing. Cragen than looked at them and smiled at them softly, "Yeah I also owe John fifty bucks. On to more important business though. Now you guys know I'm going to have to report this to IAB. I really don't want either of you leaving the unit, but you two can't be partners anymore. If it's ok with Fin and John, I'd like Olivia to pair with Fin and Elliot to pair with John for now until everything is sorted out and cleared with the IAB. Got it?" They all just looked at him and nodded their heads. He smiled at them letting them know that they are dismissed and they all pilled out of the room and back into their desks.

"_I love you." _Elliot smiled and mouthed to Olivia.

"_I love you more."_ She mouthed back.

"Oh just get a room you two!!" Fin looked at them laughing.

"They've already done that!! In our locker rooms!!" John joked.

Elliot and Olivia than looked at him with their eyes wide open to which he just went back to work and snickered.


End file.
